Winter Love
by Dianzu
Summary: [ oneshot ] Jinhwan selalu menunggu. Menunggu sosok terkasihi datang kembali padanya. Menunggu tanpa rasa bosan sampai sosok itu kembali kepadanya. [ junhwan ] [ ikon ]


**WINTER LOVE**

 **Pair :**

 **Koo Junhoe x Kim Jinhwan**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Member iKON bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa member untuk kelancaran ff abal-abal ini.**

 **Warn! BL, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Ketika seseorang dilanda oleh rindu yang sangat besar, itu akan membuat mereka semakin terlihat gelisah. Pria berparas manis nan mungil tengah menatap halaman rumahnya yang sudah ditumpahi bulir-bulir salju.

Dengan baju panjang dengan bahan rajutan ia menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya. Menatap jalanan yang sudah tertutup oleh es berwarna putih tersebut.

Pandangannya tak lepas dari depan rumahnya. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang yang ia harapkan datang kerumahnya.

Pemuda manis tersebut berjalan menuju dapur, membuat cokelat panas untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

 _TUT TUT TUT_

Handphone berwarna hitam pun berdering, menandakan seseorang tengah menghubunginya. Jinhwan pun mengambil handphonenya lalu mengangkat panggilan masuk, " _Yeoboseo?"_

"Jinhwan-ah, apa kau sudah makan?" Terdengar suara lembut ditelinga Jinhwan, " _Eomma,_ aku sudah makan tadi."

"Jinhwan-ah, jangan sampai kau telat makan. _Eomma_ tidak ingin kau sakit," kini sang Ibunda tercinta mulai menasihati anak semata wayangnya.

Jinhwan yang mendegarkan sang Ibu pun tersenyum, " _Ne, eomma._ "

Sambungan pun terputus. Jinhwan kembali meletakkan handphone nya diatas meja. Ia menyesap cokelat panas buatannya perlahan. Menikmati setiap kehangatan mengalir di tenggorokannya.

Jinhwan kembali menatap keluar, ia tidak akan bosan untuk menatap keluar jendela. Dia tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menunggu. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah mobil berwarna merah yang terparkir didepan rumahnya.

Jinhwan menatap mobil tersebut sambil mengumpat, ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik mobil tersebut. Keluarlah sosok pria dengan jas hitam tebalnya serta kacamata yang terlihat mahal.

Pria tersebut melangkahkan kakinya kedepan pintu pagar rumah Jinhwan.

 _TING TONG_

"Jinhwan-ah, apa kau dirumah? Ini aku Hanbin." sang pria berkacamata hitam itupun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Berharap sang pemilik rumah keluar untuk menerima kehadirannya.

Jinhwan yang tak ada niatan untuk menyambut kedatangan Hanbin pun tetap bersembunyi dibawah meja. Ia tidak suka lelaki itu kerumahnya.

Tak tahan dengan teriakkan Hanbin yang membuat telinganya sakit, Jinhwan memilih untuk mengambil jaket tebal berwarna kuning serta kupluk berwarna pink nya lalu pergi mengendap-ngendap lewat pintu belakang rumah.

.

.

.

.

Jinhwan berjalan dengan langkah lunglai. Ia menendang-nendang bulir-bulir salju dihadapannya. Ia melihat anak-anak yang sedang membuat boneka salju di pinggir jalan. Wajah mereka menampakkan keceriaan.

Melihatnya membuat Jinhwan ingin kembali ke masa kecil. Ia merindukan masa kecilnya yang terbebas dari urusan-urusan remajanya yang sangat memuakkan.

Jinhwan memilih untuk duduk ditepi sungai, ia menatap sekeliling yang sudah tertutup oleh salju. Burung-burung pun hinggap disebelahnya. Jinhwan menutup matanya.

 _'Kapan kau akan kembali,'_

Seseorang menutup matanya. Hati Jinhwan berdebar-debar ketakutan, "Hanbin-ssi, kalau kau datang hanya untuk merayuku. Kuharap mau lebih baik pergi saja,"

"Sayangnya diriku bukanlah Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan."

 _DEG_

Hati Jinhwan berdegup kencang. Wajahnya memanas dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia sangat mengenali suara ini. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan selama tiga tahun ini.

Jinhwan menyentuh tangan yang masih setia menutupi matanya, mengusapnya lembut. "K-kau.."

"Ya, aku kembali _chagiya._ "

Bibir mungil Jinhwan bergetar mendengar suara berat itu. Jinhwan menurunkan tangan besar tersebut dari matanya. Dirinya memutar balik tubuhnya agar menghadap kebelakang. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan pun terpampang jelas dimatanya.

"J-junhoe?"

Jinhwan melebarkan matanya. Pria bernama Junhoe itu langsung menyambar bibir mungil Jinhwan, menekan tengkuk Jinhwan agar bibirnya tak terlepas dari bibir sang pemuda manis.

Sudah puas, Junhoe melepas kontak fisik diantara mereka. Menatap sayang sosok imut sang kekasih, " _Bogoshippo,_ Jinhwan-ah."

Jinhwan menatap tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat sosok yang ia rindukan selama tiga tahun. Dengan cepat Jinhwan memeluk tubuh Junhoe erat, seakan tak rela jika sosok pria tersebut kembali menghilang dari hadapannya.

"J-junhoe..." Jinhwan menangis didada Junhoe. Meluapkan semua emosi yang ia rasakan sekarang. Melepas rindu yang teramat sangat pada sang kekasih.

" _I'm back for you._ " Junhoe mengecup puncak kepala Jinhwan sayang. Diusapnya punggung sosok mungil dipelukannya sekarang.

Jinhwan tak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin memeluk Junhoe sepuasnya.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau pergi begitu lama? Dan kenapa selama tiga tahun ini kau tidak mengabariku? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan yang baru di Amerika sana?" Jinhwan berceloteh layaknya anak kecil yang kesal tidak dibelikan mainan.

Junhoe terkekeh melihat sikap Jinhwan, baginya Jinhwan adalah anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Hei, mana mungkin aku mendapatkan yang baru di Amerika jika aku sudah memiliki pria manis dihadapanku sekarang," Junhoe menyentil dahi Jinhwan.

Jinhwan mengusap dahinya pelan, "Sakit tahu!" Jinhwan mengembungkan kedua pipinya pertanda ia ngambek pada Junhoe.

"Yasudah, aku pergi saja." Junhoe pun berbalik membelakangi Jinhwan. Jinhwan yang tak ingin kehilangan Junhoe pun memeluk punggung tegap sang kekasih, "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku menderita tahu! Hanbin selalu datang kerumahku!"

Junhoe tertawa, ia memutar balik tubuhnya untuk menatap mata Jinhwan. "Sekarang tidak usah takut, aku akan melindungi mu dari pria _brengsek_ itu."

Junhoe mengelus pipi Jinhwan lembut. Jinhwan mengecup pelan tangan sang kekasih, lalu kembali menempelkan pipinya pada tangan Junhoe.

"Aku jadi teringat awal pertemuan kita di sini, ah saat itu juga sedang musim salju." Junhoe menarik Jinhwan kedalam pelukannya.

Jinhwan tersenyum lembut, "Ya, dan kau menembakku dengan sebuah bunga di dekat sungai ini."

Junhoe melepas pelukannya pada Jinhwan, ia berlutut dihadapan pria manis bermarga Kim tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah dari saku celananya.

" _My baby, will you marry me?"_ dengan sangat fasih Junhoe berucap, memperlihatkan cincin yang indah dimata Jinhwan.

Jinhwan menahan degup jantungnya, ia tersenyum senang pada sang kekasih. " _Yes, i will_ Mr. Junhoe."

Junhoe memakaikan cincin emas tersebut ke jari manis milik Jinhwan. Ia pun berdiri lalu mengecup kening Jinhwan, bibirnya berpindah ke mata indah Jinhwan, lalu ke pipi mulus Jinhwan, dan bibirnya mendarat mulus di bibir pink Jinhwan.

Jinhwan meletakkan tangannya dileher Junhoe. Membalas ciuman hangat sang kekasih. Burung-burung pun berkicau dan bertebangan didekat mereka. Seakan ikut senang dengan kebahagiaan Jinhwan dan Junhoe.

.

.

.

.

Angin semakin dingin, salju pun turun dari langit. Langit pun sudah mulai menggelapkan kota Seoul. Jinhwan dan Junhoe duduk di sofa panjang sambil menatap turunnya salju dari jendela. Jinhwan dengan manjanya bersender pada dada bidang Junhoe.

Junhoe mengusap surai rambut Jinhwan lembut, mengecupnya singkat lalu kembali menatap butiran salju yang turun.

" _Chagiya,_ " panggil Jinhwan manja. Tangan lentiknya memainkan hidung Junhoe.

" _Wae?"_ Junhoe pun mengacak-acak surai rambut Jinhwan pelan.

"Aku kedinginan." ucap Jinhwan dengan nada suara seperti anak kecil. Junhoe pun memeluk tubuh mungil Jinhwan erat. "Apa masih dingin?"

Jinhwan pun mengangguk, " _Ne,_ masih terasa dingin."

Junhoe pun mengecup bibir Jinhwan, "Apa masih dingin?"

Jinhwan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, " _Ne."_

Junhoe menatap manik mata Jinhwan, "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu tidak kedinginan?"

Jinhwan bangun dari dada Junhoe. Lalu mengecup bibir Junhoe, "Dirimu. Dirimu lah yang dapat membuatku hangat,"

Seakan mendapat lampu hijau dari sang kekasih, Junhoe menyeringai lebar. "Baiklah, akan kuhangatkan tubuhmu dengan tubuhku, Koo Jinhwan."

Jinhwan tersenyum saat sebuah bibir menyapu bibirnya dalam. Menekan tengkuk agar ikatan bibir mereka tidak terlepas. Mengusap lembut punggung untuk mendapatkan sensasi yang luar biasa.

Di malam yang dingin, Jinhwan dan Junhoe menghabiskan malam mereka dengan desahan cinta yang memabukkan jiwa dengan diiringi turunnya salju.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/n :**

 **Annyeong~ saya baru pertama kali membuat ff pair member iKON. Saya suka pair Junhoe x Jinhwan karena mereka unyuuuuu x'D**

 **Mohon maaf bila masih kurang ngefeel, karena setiap manusia tidak ada yang sempurna :')) /ciah/**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
